


West Coast

by Ominous_Rain



Series: Ultraviolence [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archiving, Blood High, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Lana Del Rey's West Coast, M/M, Not Beta Read, OC death?, OOCness, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Aidou feels the ocean's waves crash against his cold skin. Inspired by Lana Del Rey's "West Coast." Mentions of Aidoux? {Song fic/Drabble} [Ultraviolence Verse]





	West Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino-sensei.
> 
> Warnings: Blood high, OCCness, Un-beta-ed
> 
> Authoress: I've been struggling with writer's block. My muse hasn't been active at all but, my mind came up with this fic inspired by music. Rather to write what's in my chaotic mind, no? That's what us writers do, right? Plus the bass and guitar in "West Coast" makes me feel the ocean.

**West Coast**

* * *

 

Aidou didn't know where he was really.

The blond noble had his eyes closed, listening to the imaginary bass in his head. He didn't know when or why or  _how_  he ended up on this beach but he didn't particular care either.

He was currently lying on the beach as high tide splashed him with reality. The Ice wielder's skin was cold, colder than usual. The ocean lapped at his pale skin with her waves soothingly. Did the ocean have feelings? Maybe, that's why they call her a she. She is a part of Mother Nature, just like him.

Turning his head to the right, Aidou sees the horrified face of the human girl he killed. Her facial features were frozen in time. She was a petite girl with blond hair.  _Maybe from a wealthy family_ , judging from her necklace Aidou thought.

Her now dead eyes (once a bright green) were a bleak brown and wide enough to show the horror she felt before she died. The blond noble watched as droplets of water fell from her cold eyelashes. With each splash of the ocean her body was covered from view for a few seconds before her horrified gaze was trained on him again. Her pale lips were slightly parted and her cheeks gaunt.

Ah, that's right. He has a blood high.

Vampires could get blood drunk or blood high from drinking too much blood. Blood drunk is when a vampire drinks too much blood that his cognitive senses are stunted just like when a human drinks too much alcohol. A blood high is when their vampire bodies get too many nutrients from the blood that it amplifies the vampire senses instead of hinders.

Aidou turns his head back to the black sky. Many of the stars sparkled to brightly for his liking. The fact that it was a Full Moon tonight did not help also. The blond noble continued to think of nothing and everything at the same time.

Now if anyone who knew the blood were to see him this way, they would surely think the noble has gone crazy. The thought floats away with the ocean air.

Thoughts of him breaking the coexistence, his killing of a poor innocent girl, and his dislike for Kaname now jumble up, smash together, breaks apart into to tiny particles and leaves a faint trace of indifference.

Flashes of his lover continue to come and go as fast as the waves hitting his body. The stretch of pale skin. The smell of lavender. The silkiness of his hair. The strength that his lithe muscles possess as they thrust into Aidou. The blond noble couldn't take it but he was too far away to actually fret over his feelings.

He wonders if his lover would be angry over this incident. But that thought flies along with the salt in the air. Stress couldn't enter Aidou even if it gained a physical body.

There was one thought that did managed to break through Adiou's watery haze:

_Ooh baby, ooh baby, I'm in love._


End file.
